Philophobia
by Shard VLocasters
Summary: ketakutan akan jatuh cinta karena masa lalu yang begitu menakutkan


Ide fic ini sebagian besar dari pengalaman dengan banyak perubahan. VLo kepikiran buat fic ini waktu VLo ga bisa tidur, tak merasa ngantuk dan akhirnya tidak tidur sama sekali. VLo juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat temen – temen yang mau bantuin buat Fic ini. Terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya. Ini Fict perdana VLo. **Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada yang salah, datar, tak menarik, bahasa tidak baku, pasif. ** Namanya juga author baru...*kicked*

**Special thanks for:**

**Ayrio Omnia-nii**

**Ryuza Rhein**

**Mila Mitsuhiko **

Atas sumbangan ide – idenya.

**Desclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini punyaku karena aku yang buat**

**Happy Reading!**

**Philophobia**

**06.30, Konoha**** Senior High School**

Suasana di sekolah ini tergolong sepi karena belum banyak murid yang datang. Maklum, sekolah ini masuk 07.00. mungkin hanya beberapa orang murid yang sengaja datang pagi untuk piket ataupun karena rumahnya yang jauh sehingga sampai di sekolah lebih pagi.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara seorang gadis sedang bernyanyi. Suaranya sungguh merdu dan enak untuk didengar. Gadis itu segera menuju ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas. Ia menaruh tasnya pada loker di dalam kelas yang bertuliskan namanya 'Haruno Sakura'. Gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura itu datang sepagi ini bukan hanya saat ia ada tugas piket namun tiap hari. Kebetulan hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk piket. Namun, tiba – tiba seorang anak laki – laki datang menghampiri Sakura.

"ohayou Sakura-chan" sapa laki-laki itu

"ohayou Suigetsu-san" jawab Sakura

"bisa bicara sebentar?"

"oh silahkan, ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura keheranan. Pantas Sakura keheranan karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah berurusan dengan laki – laki bernama Suigetsu ini. Suigetsu mendekati Sakura dan meraih tangan kanan Sakura, kemudian ia berlutut sambil memegangi tangan kanan Sakura. Dan berkata,

"Sakura, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Dan sekaranglah saat yang tepat." Suigetsu menghela napas dan kemudian," maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Sakura terkejut mendengarnya kemudian ia menjawab. "tidak Suigetsu. Maaf" kemudian Suigetsu berdiri dan mengatakan tak apa, tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai tak jelas. Dan Sakura merasa lega dengan kata – kata yang diucapkan Suigetsu barusan.

**SKIP TIME**

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Sakura berangkat seperti biasa namun sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengannya sekarang, ia tak seceria sebelumnya. Sekarang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan tampang murung dan seperti orang yang ketakutan. Kali ini ia berangkat tak sepagi sebelumnya sehingga sekarang kelasnya agak ramai. Terdengar suara Ino dan Hinata sedang berbicara. Ino merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, ia selalu bersama Sakura. Bahkan ia selalu satu sekolah bahkan sekelas bersama Sakura sejak TK hingga saat ini. Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura yang agak pemalu.

Sakura memasuki kelas dan menaruh tasnya di loker dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran untuk jam pertama. Ia langsung duduk dan tak menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya. Ino dan Hinata yang merasa ada yang salah dengan Sakura, segera mendekati gadis tersebut. Ino duduk di bangku di depan Sakura dan Hinata duduk di samping Sakura.

" Sa-Sakura-chan, Ada masalah?" tanya Hinata

"iya ada apa denganmu, biasanya kau selalu ceria, forehead. Dan ini, kau terlihat ketakutan sekali berangkat ke sekolah. Ceritakanlah pada kami!"

"tak ada apa – apa Ino-pig!"

Tetapi Ino tak percaya karena ia kenal betul sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ino terus memaksa Sakura dan akhinya Sakura mulai menceritakan kejadiannya dari awal. Ia memulainya dari Suigetsu yang tiba – tiba menyatakan cintanya. Kemudian kejadian – kejadian yang menyebalkan.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura mengambil tasnya yang berada dalam loker kelasnya. Loker tersebut selalu dikunci oleh Sakura. Tetapi di dalam loker tersebut terdapat sebuah bunga mawar merah dengan kartu kecil berwarna merah muda. Dalam kartu tersebut terdapat sebuah pesan yang berisi ' kau adalah bunga terindah yang pernah kulihat.'. kemudian bunga itu di bawa Sakura pulang dan dibuangnya. Sakura tidak menyukai bunga.

Malam harinya Sakura belajar seperti biasa dan tiba – tiba handphone miliknya berdering. Ia hafal dengan ringtone tersebut yang menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur dan menekan tombol 'READ'.

**From : 029710XXXXXX**

** Hei manis, sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?**

Sakura pun membalasnya dengan pertanyaan pula. Karena ia tak mengenal nomor tersebut.

**To : 029710XXXXXX**

**Siapa kau? Sepertinya aku tak mengenalmu. Jika tak penting jangan ganggu aku****.**

**From : 0****29710XXXXXX**

** Oh, apa? Kau tak mengenalku? Yang benar saja sayang... **

Sakura yang semakin lama semakin sebal akhirnya membiarkan handphone berdering terus menerus. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia meneruskan acara belajarnya yang tertunda. Setelah selesai belajar ia tidur, sebelum itu ia berdoa agar keesokan harinya tak terjadi apa – apa.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah,

Sakura berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Saat ia membuka lokernya ia menemukan bunga itu lagi. Kemudian ia membuangnya dan berharap takkan melihatnya lagi. Tetapi mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya, karena ia menemukan benda lain di laci mejanya sebuah surat yang mengatakan bahwa sang pengirim yang tak lain adalah Suigetsu cinta mati pada Sakura. Sakura menolak orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya bukan karena ia gengsi atau apalah, karena ia memiliki pendapat bahwa saat ini belum saatnya untuk pacaran.

Hal yang tidak diinginkan Sakura dan terjadi pada hari ini tidak sampai di situ saja, saat Sakura keluar kelas dan hendak menuju ke ruang guru yang mengharuskannya melewati kelas Suigetsu. Ia bertemu anak – anak dari kelas itu dan sepertinya mereka adalah teman – teman dari Suigetsu, mereka menggodanya

" hey manis, Suigetsu-mu sedang sakit, kau tak menjenguknya?"

" sepertinya dia selalu memikirkanmu sampai sakit." Sahut temannya yang lain

Sakura tetap berjalan dan tak mengacuhkan orang – orang tersebut. Hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kabur dari orang – orang aneh itu. Sesampainya di ruang guru ia segera menyelesaikan semua urusannya dan kali ini ia beruntung karena bel masuk jam pertama telah berbunyi, sehingga ia kembali ke kelas bersama guru.

Saat malam hari SMS yang menurut Sakura adalah SMS teror datang lagi. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia membalas SMS tersebut dengan nada marah. Pelaku SMS tersebut semakin melunjak. Setiap hari SMS itu berdatangan dengan kata – kata yang semakin lama Sakura merasakan kalimatnya menakutkan. Jika orang normal membacanya, kalimat itu terkesan biasa – biasa saja. Sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi seseorang tak dikenal mengajak berkenalan pun terasa teramat sangat menakutkan untuk Sakura.

**FLASHBACK**** : OFF**

Kejadian yang menurut Sakura mengganggu dan menyebalkan (menurutku juga) terjadi terus menerus setiap hari. Lama – lama Sakura merasa teramat sangat tergangu, ia agak stress karena tidak nyaman dengan semua itu. Akhirnya ia menjadi takut dan berharap tidak pernah merasakan hal – hal seperti itu lagi. Dan sekarang Sakura mencoba menghindari hal – hal yang dapat mengakibatkan kejadian itu terulang. Mau tahu hal yang dilakukannya? *readers: nggak tuh! Author pundung di pojokan*, ia menjaga jarak dengan anak laki – laki, handa dekat dengan teman – temannya yang perempuan. Itupun tidak semua, ia masih memilih milih mana yang dapat dipercaya. Beruntung ia masih memiliki sahabat yang mengerti bagaimana keadaan Sakura, seperti Ino dan Hinata. Walaupun Ino telah memiliki kekasih, tapi Ino tetap dapat dipercaya. Ino adalah yang paling mengerti dengan keadaan yang di alami Sakura, sehingga ia tak pernah sekalipun membahas tentang kekasihnya di depan Sakura. Ia takut Sakura menjadi tak percaya padanya dan menghindarinya.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian, **

Sakura sepertinya sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. Sekarang ia sudah berkuliah di Universitas Konoha (UK). Di universitas ini ia bersekolah bersama Ino dan Hinata. Kurasa Ino dan Sakura memang di takdirkan menjadi sahabat. Karena jika diingat mereka selalu bersama dari TK. Sekarang ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya tetapi hanya sedikit, misalnya seperti saat ia mendapat SMS yang mengganggunya, ia langsung mengabaikannya. Tetapi tetap saja ia masih takut dengan hal – hal yang berunsur percintaan nyata.(maksudnya kalo itu dari film ato novel dia baik – baik aja)

Kantin,

" Sakura, sini!"

" Ah Ino, aku baru saja mencarimu." Sakura berjalan ke arah meja Ino sambil melihat – lihat siapa saja yang duduk di sekitarnya. Ia tampak terkejut.

" Eh, ada apa forehead?" Ino berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura yang memutar badan ke arah yang lain, alias tidak menuju ke arah meja yang ditempati Ino.

Ino segera menyusul Sakura ke arah meja yang lain. Setelah ia melihat lagi apa ada yang salah dengan meja yang ia tempati sebelumya, ternyata ada Suigetsu di dekat meja itu. Ino mengerti mengapa Sakura begitu. Sakura pernah bilang tidak ingin melihatnya, tak ingin menginggatnya, dan ia tak pernah mengganggapnya ada di sekitarnya dan juga menghindarinya *nya: Suigetsu*. Sakura tetap melakukan hal itu sampai sekarang, walaupun dulu Suigetsu sempat meminta maaf padanya, dan Sakura memaafkanya karena tak ingin berurusan lagi.

Sakura merasa lebih senang sekarang karena tidak ada kejadian – kejadian yang aneh tak terjadi sekarang. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah memiliki sahabat laki – laki yang sangat cerwet dan berisik tetapi bisa dipercaya. Sahabatnya itu bernama Naruto. Tetapi Naruto belum mengetahui masalah - masalah Sakura. Yang ia tahu hanya Sakura suka jaga jarak dengan laki – laki termasuk dengan dia yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Sepertinya takdir berkata lain, hari ini Sakura memiliki firasat buruk yang menandakan sesuatu akan menimpanya. Dan benar saja, saat ia akan duduk ada seorang laki – laki datang menghampirinya, laki – laki itu beralis tebal dan potongan rambutnya seperti mangkok. Sakura merasa tak mengenalnya dan akhirnya bertanya,

"apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sakura

"oh, kenal kan namaku Rock Lee, kau bisa memanggilku Lee." Jawab Lee sembari mengajak berjabat tangan dan Sakura pun menyambut tangan itu.

"ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?"

Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah mengambil tangan kanan Sakura kemudian berlutut dan mengeluarkan mawar merah dan berkata,

"jadilah kekasihku Sakura-chan!aku kan selalu melindungimu" Lee berkata dengan mata berbinar- binar yang memuakkan.

Sakura tidak menjawab karena ia merasa pusing, wajahnya langsung pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, padangannya mulai mengabur dan akhirnya menjadi gelap, tubuhnya roboh. Ia pingsan.

**TBC**

Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga, pendek sekali mungkin? sebenernya ngetik segitu ga lama sih, tapi waktu aku buat lama karena ngetiknya diem – diem, jadi kalo rumah sepi baru ngetik, itupun nggak dapet banyak. Hehehehe.. maaf jika ada kurang menarik dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Kalo banyak yang ga suka, akan ku hapus dan kembali menjadi reader.

**akhir kata****,**

**Review Please!**

**Keep / Delete?**


End file.
